youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Team
Name There is no in-show evidence that the series' title, "Young Justice", is also the name of the team of young heroes who star in the series. The team has ONLY been referred to as "The Team". Never as "Young Justice." :That's a very good point. Feel free to mention that on the page. Does anyone think we should rename the page to reflect this? -- Supermorff 20:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed this too, but just never thought too much of it. I did however send Greg W a question on Ask Greg about the name of the team, so let's wait until it is answered to make any actions. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 06:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::There are 200 questions in the queue before yours and, sorry to say, the fact that you've asked 7 questions in a single post probably means that some of them will be ignored. I hope not, but that sometimes happens. I'm just not sure it's something we should wait for. -- Supermorff 15:41, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Shouldn't Wally aslo be considred brains aswell? :We might consider just removing those one-word descriptions since they aren't particularly descriptive and didn't come from canon (that I'm aware of). -- Supermorff 18:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Agreed. --'Tupka'[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:22, October 23, 2011 (UTC) History? Currently, the article's history section is an elaborate episode summary of the pilot. Almost more elaborate than the one on the episode page itself (it's a recurring problem on many character pages). And it hasn't been updated since. Personally, I think the article should start with all info we have on the "sidekicks" operating together before the formation (mostly CITs, I'm afraid), followed by a (very) short description of the Cadmus incident, and the formation. I don't think extensive writeups of all their missions are necessary, especially not if they're as long as this one. A 10 line summary might even be too much in some cases. I know I ruffled some feathers with previous rewrites, and I wanted to get some ideas and consensus first. --'Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:46, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Second I think Robin is the second-in-command. Just had to say it! What does everyone else think?Finisterboy 18:06, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think it's nowhere explicitly stated. --'''Tupka[[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 18:19, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think it doesn't matter who is second in command. --Revan's Exile 00:52, November 25, 2011 (UTC) :It has been hinted that Robin will be next Leader of the team. As it is said by Aquald when he ready to take command. --Ankit09 22:37, April 14, 2012 (UTC) The Team Members Red Arrow has now joined the Justice League so he is no longer part of The Team. --Ankit09 22:42, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Is it safe to mark Rocket's designation number as having been B09 with the CIT coloring? Starling starwing 12:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :It's reasonable, but not in accordance with the conjecture policy. We know, at the very least, she was never A04... --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:10, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Who is a member of the team? We all know the initial members: Robin (B01), Aqualad (B02), Kid Flash (B03), Superboy (B04) and Miss Martian (B05). Red Arrow (B06) and Artemis (B07) joined the group soon after. We don't know Zatanna and Rocket's numbers, but we could assume they are both (B08) and (B09) respectively unless Sphere and Wolf have numbers as well. The new episode also gave us the designation numbers for some of those members. Bumblebee (17), Beast Boy (19), Tim Drake (20) and Blue Beetle (22), but that still leaves Bat-Girl, Wonder Girl, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy and Herald unaccounted for that leaves a huge gap between B10 and B16 along with numbers B18 and B21. Assuming Blue Beetle is the latest member of the group, we can assume Bat-Girl, Wonder Girl, Herald and Lagoon Boy occupy 4 of those missing 9 numbers. That begs the question: Who occupy those five other numbers? Sphere? Wolf? Raven? Cyborg? Spoiler? Azrael? Cassandra Cain? The Wonder Twins? Speedy? Starfire? Jade? Donna Troy? Jason Todd? Garth? Static? Gear? Terra? Supergirl? :Technically, we don't consider Sphere or Wolf to be "members of the Team". We think of both as very intelligent pets, like the Bio-Ship. (Might be speciest of us, but there you have it.) And Mal isn't on the Team either. He's support staff like Lucas "Snapper" Carr or Catherine Cobert. -- --Gweisman 07:02, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I want answers dammit! Side-note: I assume Kaldur went back to Sorcery school, Artemis defected to villainy and Kid Flash is the new Flash. Are their numbers up for the taking as well or do they keep them? They haven't specified if Rocket and Zatanna kept their original numbers as well. Oh well, hope someone can answer these questions. 21:10, April 28, 2012 (UTC) :If you want answers, we can't give them wait and see. Oh, and KF is not the new Flash. Barry was already in this episode, and will have a speaking part in ep 6. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 21:14, April 28, 2012 (UTC) The Young Justice team in the comics featured: * Robin (Tim Drake) - member of the team * Superboy - member of the team * Impulse - appeared in Bloodlines * Wonder Girl - member of the team * Secret - made a cameo in Secrets * Arrowette (Cassie King-Jones) - made a cameo in Insecurity * Empress - No apearence yet * Captain Marvel, Jr./CM3 - No apearence yet * Beast Boy- member of the team * Flamebird (Bette Kane) - made a cameo in Homefront * Batgirl - member of the team * Lagoon Boy - member of the team * L'il Lobo - No apearence yet * The Ray - No apearence yet ::Sorry but I am moderately new to this wikia, is the comic included in this site or is it just the show and the above post was speculatively potential answers to this thread's question? felinoel 13:48, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :::We don't cover the old comic series, only the new tie-in. --'Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|217]] 13:50, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ah, that was what I figured. felinoel 13:53, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Dr. Fate Now that Dr. Fate is a member of the justice league should he still be listed seperately from the league as an ally? He helped before he "joined" but now that he is a member of the league it is assumed he is still an ally Dtuck010 18:37, May 15, 2012 (UTC) :I think it can be removed. --'''Tupka[[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 18:47, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Missions? Is there a place where I can see the list of missions the team has gone on. If we're gonna add anything, it'll have to be very short since those are mostly covered in the episode and comic issue pages. There's also the official/unofficial classifiaction of missions. Seems like a good idea though. Starling starwing 03:08, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Jaime's Induction to the Team Sorry about editting that he joined on December 1st, 2015. I just figured it would be appropriate to mention since he ''was? ''given a designation and welcomed. :He was given an A designation. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']][[Message wall:Tupka217|''217]] 20:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) :Yea I just remembered that after posting. I apologize about that. NightwingOfTheFuture: #1 Nightwing Fan. (talk) :An A-12 designation, Bs, B22 in his casse, are for Team Members. Also signage. Regulus22 03:39, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Wonder Girl Wonder Girl! Is it necessary to include the fact that she was the newest member before Jamie considering there have been more members to join after him? :It's a bit outdated now. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 23:48, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Troia and the lower Marvels Do they warrant a page? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC) : I suspect we may see her in Legacy, but the other two are quite iffy. We have virtually nothing to go on, other than CIT canon numbers. It's going to be worse than Amistad - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Even worse, we would also have separate pages for the similarly CIT Mary and Freddy, which equally little info. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 14:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::How about making a "Miscellaneous Characters" page instead, listing down all those characters -- Amistad included -- that exist only as CIT and nothing else? Worst case, they get fleshed out, and we transfer the content out on a separate page. The existing articles can just act as redirection pages to this catch-all entry. - Edited by Zergrinch - 14:23, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::That's not a bad idea. I'd suggest it be only CIT characters, so no Amistad, however little we know about himit. Give each a line or two about what little we do know and a very brief Background in other media with a link to DC wiki. ― Psypher 14:35, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I prefer a hub page than pages like Crimson Avenger or Amistad, which IMO are very different from characters that have been alluded to less ambiguously. ― Thailog 20:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) So we'd be looking at: * Atom (JSA) * Black Canary I * Joe Chill * Crimson Avenger * Doctor Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) * Doctor Occult * Firebrand I * Kit Freeman * Hourman * Jor-El * Lara * Lieutenant Marvel (Freddy Freeman) * Merlyn * Miss Arrowette * Rose Psychic * Sergeant Marvel (Mary Bromfield) * Shazam * Troia (Donna Troy) * Zeus I suppose we'd need to have Lieutenant and Sergeant Marvel separate from Mary and Freddy until we know which is which. And I still oppose Amistad on the basis that he has been mentioned by name in the canon, whereas all the others exist only in CIT mentions. Unless we bring in other breifly mentioned/alluded to characters like Melisande, Headmaster, Ibac and Sabbac. Any others I've missed? ― Psypher 21:52, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :No to Amistad, as he's actually been mentioned in a comic, but add Doctor Occult and Rose Psychic. Was there an earlier Firebrand? Rod Reilly? Did I completely miss that? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:58, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::A sort of merge: http://www.s8.org/gargoyles/askgreg/search.php?qid=17974. Now, which of the two is Mary? --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:02, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: Re: Firebrand. ― Psypher 22:08, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :: I'm still in favor of including Amistad, and all briefly-alluded to characters, in a single page. The criteria I would like to apply is: if no image of said character exist, either in comic panel, flashback, cameo, or character design form, it should go there. - Edited by Zergrinch - 00:00, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::: Eh, I'd still prefer to stick to CIT-only characters. Depending on how far they go with the finding journals aspect of Legacy, there's the potential for us to find out a lot about characters we never see. ― Psypher 14:03, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :::: They are all characters that exist, only a few were mentioned, others were not mentioned. But they exist, and each must have a page. IgorF (talk) 18:56, April 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::: I agree with Zergrinch. No image, no individual page. Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 01:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC) : We can add Miss Arrowette to the list. ― Psypher 15:28, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::At the very least, she should be mentioned on Cissie's page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:32, April 19, 2013 (UTC) There seems to be a solid majority in favor of a hub page. There's not a clear lead for no photo vs. CIT-only - anyone else want to weigh in? I've updated the list of CIT-only characters above. What are we going to call it? Miscellaneous Characters was suggested above; everyone happy with that? ― Psypher 14:48, May 13, 2013 (UTC) :Huh...Thought this was a pretty cut and dry issue...I agree with the no phot ruling. Will say though, if these journal collections prove to contain fairly substantial information and a photo, they should definitely be removed from said list and given their own page.[[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 15:12, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Static Why aren't we adding Static as B26 in the Designation list? I just don't understand why, we have enough facts to prove that his designation is B26. *The last designation that we know of is Arsenal's B25 from Greg's interview. *From the same interview, where he listed the desig. numbers, he revealed that there will be a new member and will get the desig B26 (obviously). *Static became an OFFICIAL member in the last episode, hence the desig B26 goes to him. So why? Why? -- Bobbobin (talk) 00:35, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Because it isn't explicit yet. We'll put it down when it's explicitly stated by Greg or one of the other creators.--Cari1994 (talk) 02:51, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::But I remember multiple members being listed here before even without their designations being explicit. Zatanna, Rocket, Jason and Tula......Bobbobin (talk) 08:25, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Hence why he is shown Here. Just not in the designation list as THAT isn't known.[[User talk:Regulus22|'Regulus'22]] 08:39, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::And those heroes that were listed were listed at Official members, and not at Designations. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:31, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Mary Bromfeild = Sergeant Marvel Per this interview, can't we say Sergeant Marvel is Mary Bromfeild? We know Mary is one of the Marvels. Christopher Jones names Freddy Freeman as Lieutenant M. Process of elimination, like we did for Plastic Man's desig number previously? Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 00:20, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Umm. Guys? Psycho-Penguin0418 (talk) 00:52, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :are you sure SM isn't Kit Freeman? Kit is one of Billy's best friends at school. ::Conjecturally, he's probably not. But you do have a valid point. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 07:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Scratch that, it can't be Kit. We know Mary was on the Team, which leaves no gap in the designations for Kit. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:09, May 17, 2013 (UTC) 2018 team and members Should we replace the 2016 roster with the members we see in 2018 in the season 3 premiere "Princes All" and update the status of all other members?Jkirk8907 (talk) 21:00, January 5, 2019 (UTC) : Given that we spent a whole season with the 2016 version of the Team, I think it's worth keeping some form of clear list of who was on the Team during that period, and creating a new section to update to 2018. Especially since we still have several 2016 Team members whose status in 2018 is unknown. ― Psypher 21:03, January 5, 2019 (UTC) ::I think the info should be moved to Former members, but nothing should be removed. I noticed earlier Beast Boy's join date was removed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 21:06, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Considering some of the 2016 team members have left with Batman and Green Arrow when the quite and aqualad has now joined the justice league as the leader it might be best to make a 2018 list like the previous listREDHEAD161 (talk) 05:14, January 6, 2019 (UTC)REDHEAD161 :Oh yeah, there should definitely be a section with the current Team as there was before. I just think with so many members coming and going now, it's hard to keep track of exactly who was on the Team at the same time. A lot of people will probably come here just wanting to see who is on the Team at e.g. the beginning of Season 2 or the end of Season 1, and not have to wade though two dozen joining/leaving dates. :Thinking on it, perhaps the solution would be to update the page much as Jkirk8907 did, but also add a sub-page that just lists the active membership at certain key points (i.e. the beginning and end of each season). ― Psypher 13:03, January 6, 2019 (UTC) ::What, like The Team/Membership Timeline or something? ::: Yeah, that'd be good. In an ideal world we could actually do one of those timeline charts, but with so many uncertainties, especially for the members who came and went during the first timeskip, that wouldn't really work. ― Psypher 13:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :::I've had a go at creating it. I kept it in designation number order as it seems easier to see the comings and goings that way. If everyone's happy with it, I can re-implement the changes to The Team and add a link to the timeline. ― Psypher 15:33, January 6, 2019 (UTC) With the timeline page I think the team page should just list the members who are current and those that are former regardless of season and year. --Revan's Exile (talk) 15:41, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Then it's not a timeline... --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:47, January 6, 2019 (UTC) That is not what I said. Try again. --Revan's Exile (talk) 17:48, January 6, 2019 (UTC) Membership If Guardian, Beast Boy, Bumblebee, Lagoon Boy, Oracle, & Tigress are not members anymore is there a reason why they are not listed as former? --Revan's Exile (talk) 19:21, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :Do we have confirmation that they're not members of the Team? ― Thailog 19:22, January 12, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm going based off the current list of 2018 members. Which doesn't list them as members. --Revan's Exile (talk) 19:26, January 12, 2019 (UTC) :::Confirmed members. The list is not necessarily complete. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 19:27, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Image Can we come up with a new image for this page since the one currently being used is of the 2016 team and since then and the events of Season 3, most of these guys are part of the Outsiders or have the left the team.--Jkirk8907 (talk) 02:09, September 20, 2019 (UTC)